


Undercover

by chaekmate (usernamewhatamidoing)



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-14 18:37:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11789079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usernamewhatamidoing/pseuds/chaekmate
Summary: Jihyo just wants to survive her rule without any mishaps. Nayeon has other ideas.





	1. Im Nayeon, First Class Procrastinator

**Author's Note:**

> Or: Jihyo's job certainly wasn't her first choice but she strives to succeed anyway- that is, until a new security leader is hired with an aversion for work. (Loose song fic for Kehlani's, _Undercover _).__

Feeling her hand cramp, Jihyo sighed before letting out an audible groan, throwing the pen down harshly against her desk. 

If someone had told her that she would be stuck in an office three months earlier, she would have laughed in their face, but now that's exactly where she found herself and believe her, she was dreading every minute of it. 

Sure, she understood that it was a prestigious position. It certainly wasn't everyday that you were called to serve as acting monarch of a country, let alone at such a young age. 

And maybe, in some alternate dimension, Jihyo would have been flattered by that prospect- if it had not been for the fact that she really was _forced_ into the position and wanted nothing to do with politics. 

(Leave it to her aunt to get assassinated without leaving any heirs, how _dare_ she?)

Regardless, Jihyo was left saddled with the responsibility of piecing together a crumbling economy and keeping an entire country from forming a rebellion under her new leadership. 

Nothing she couldn't handle.

"Everything alright in here? I heard a sigh." Dahyun, her secretary asked peering in from behind the large wooden door. 

Dahyun, she found early into her service was extremely attentive and hardworking, making her one of the first people Jihyo had warmed up to upon arriving at the embassy. 

"Yes, sorry about that, hand cramp." 

"Ah, yeah those are a pain. Do you need anything for it?"

"No, thank you, I think I'll survive." Jihyo smiled. "Any updates up front?" 

Stepping further into her office, Dahyun nodded while swiping at something on their tablet. "Your eight o'clock meeting with ambassador Hyeong has been moved to Friday, travel conflicts. Also, your mother called again-"

"Did you let it go to voicemail?" 

"Yes."

"You're the best." 

"Noted," Dahyun laughed and continued. "Today the U.N. rep is coming for a meeting at noon, and then all you have is to meet your new security detail."

"New security detail? What happened to Eunseo?" 

"She resigned last weekend."

"Oh, right." She nodded, mentally counting how many that would make it for this month. 

"I really think this new candidate will be good, even Mina approved." 

"Well, that's good, though I still feel it’s a waste. Is there anything else?" Jihyo asked, turning back to the stack of paperwork.

"Uh, well, there is one thing..." Dahyun trailed off.

"Yes?" She asked expectantly.

"Well, it's just- it's Saturday and I was wondering, with your permission, if I would be able to leave a little bit early today? I mean, I'd be happy to stay it's nothing pressing, it's just..."

"Of course, you can have the day off," Jihyo chuckled, waving the other out the door. 

"Wait really!" Dahyun smiled widely, not expecting such an easy approval. "Thank you so, so much."

"My pleasure, now go on, enjoy the nice weather for me."

"Of course! But, ma'am are you also staying?"

"A leader's job is never finished I'm afraid. Don't worry about me. I can hold down the fort until tomorrow." 

//

It wasn't until the sun began to set that she noticed just how late it was. 

Though she had worked non-stop, there were still mountains of proposals to read through and hundreds of e-mails waiting to be responded to. 

An abrupt knock on her door made Jihyo's head snap up before she remembered that the new security leader was reporting to her tonight. 

(Honestly, she really was against having security- it was restricting and she hated always having someone looking over her shoulder for her). 

"Come in," She called, tidying her desk up as much as she could. 

The large door was pushed open as a lithe woman strode inside- dressed rather modestly she appeared to be around Jihyo's own age.

"Ma'am," the woman bowed, "Im Nayeon. I’ll be your new personal bodyguard." 

"Yes, of course it's a pleasure Ms. Im. Please, have a seat. You are aware of the duties you are to perform?" 

"I read the application." 

"Of course," Jihyo tilted her head, noting the curtness in the woman's voice, "well, do you have any questions for me?" 

"No ma'am. It'll be a pleasure working with you." Nayeon smiled.

(Somehow, she wondered how sincere that was). 

//

As it turned out, Nayeon was- quite possibly- one of the worst employees she’d ever worked with. 

(And much to her own dismay, she had no grounds to let her go). 

It wasn’t that Nayeon didn’t do her job, no, Jihyo couldn’t say she neglected her official duties. What she did have an issue with was the other’s brash attitude and lack of general etiquette.

-

It was early in the morning and Nayeon had been assigned to accompany her to a meeting outside the embassy. 

Jihyo, being the ever responsible monarch that she was, busied herself by looking through some notes and her presentation to the board of foreign affairs. 

“Do you ever just, relax?” 

Blinking, Jihyo narrowed her eyes and slowly peered up to meet Nayeon’s eyes through the rear-view mirror. 

“I’m sorry?”

“It’s just, you’ve been going through files all morning. I’m pretty sure I didn’t even see you eat breakfast.” 

“I don’t think- that’s any of your concern.” Jihyo reddened at being caught. 

“Of course, my apologies, ma’am.” Nayeon smiled, clearly not sorry at all. 

(Jihyo doesn’t miss the granola bar that seems to sneak it’s way into her briefcase before the meeting).

-

“It's probably best if you stay still.” She muttered, gripping the other’s hand tightly as she wound the bandage across the cut.

“But it burns.” Nayeon sniffles, glaring at her hand. 

“You do know that it’s just a paper cut- it isn’t even that deep.” Jihyo scoffed.

“There was so much blood, how can you say this wasn’t serious!” Nayeon exclaimed, gesturing to the single tissue spotted with a couple drops of blood. “This is your fault, you shouldn’t have so many papers laying around.” 

“This is an office, there’s-“ Jihyo took a deep breath and shook her head. 

She wasn’t going to lower herself to argue about something so trivial. 

(It shocked her that Nayeon was older than her, but even more shocking than that, was the fact that _this_ is what she had protecting her from possible threats).

-

Another instance occurs when she's on a Skype call with the bordering county’s leader, animately discussing the ever _pressing matter_ of an increased migration of feral dogs between the shared bridge in one of the counties. 

“Mr. Kang, I assure you, my people are working tirelessly on this issue and we believe that by placing animal control at a couple checkpoints, we can have this under control by the end of this month.” Jihyo forced a smile and nodded enthusiastically. 

_“I certainly hope so, these dogs are proving to be quite the issue for our farmers in the area.”_

“And I apologize for that, however, these are wild dogs that we’re talking about. Surely this increase in activity is a one time thing.” 

Sensing a flurry of movement just above the screen, Jihyo shifted her eyesight to the corner of the room where Nayeon held up a piece a paper with what she assumed was supposed to be a dog- a caption underneath reading, _what should I name it?_

 _Really?_ Jihyo eyed her, trying to suppress her laughter at the absurdness of the situation. 

Nayeon simply grinned and shrugged her shoulders as if to say, _what?_

_“Ms. Park, are you still there?”_

“Uh, ah yes. So- so sorry about that Mr. Kang, there appears to be, an unexpected visitor here.”

_“But Ms. Park we still must discuss-"_

“You're still scheduled for that summit in July right? I’ll make a point to stop by your table there.” 

_“Ms. Park-“_

“It was a pleasure speaking with you Mr. Kang, I assure you I’ll get right on the issue. Have a good day.”

Heaving a sigh, Jihyo quickly ended the call and slumped back into her chair. “Ms. Im, I’d appreciate it if you did not disrupt my conference calls like that.” 

“Sure, whatever you say boss.” Nayeon spoke flippantly. “But I know you were just as tired as I was with that old geezer complaining about a couple of dogs.” 

“That, ‘old geezer’, is the patriarch of a well respected family, their partnership with our country may just be what saves it from financial ruin.” 

“O-kay? So he’s a rich old geezer. Same thing.” Nayeon rolled her eyes and returned her attention to whatever was on their desk. 

And it was comments like that which made Jihyo want to bury her head in her hands. 

(And despite how unprofessional, she couldn’t say that it wasn’t amusing).

-

In truth, she herself had never screened any of the security team that worked for her- she simply left that for Dahyun to do. 

But the past few month with a certain Im Nayeon prompted her to dig into some backlogged files to read their submitted application. 

Was that the ethical thing to do? Probably not.

But Jihyo certainly wasn’t going to ask Nayeon because the woman would most likely joke it off and she didn’t want to bother Dahyun more than she already had. 

(And, alright, that was half the truth, she had asked Dahyun for it before but she had already left for some nondescript weekend campaign).

“What are you doing in here?” Nayeon’s voice cut through her thoughts making her freeze.

“Uh, n-nothing. I mean- I'm just, looking for something?” 

God, she was such a terrible liar.

“Right, well, if you’re looking for my application you won’t find it down here.”

“How did you know that I was looking for that?”

“Because I’m a genius, duh,” Nayeon cocked a hand no her hip. “And, also because Dahyun called me to say she got your e-mail and wanted me to talk to you.” 

“Oh.”

“I applied because I heard that you’ve been having trouble keeping people employed here.” Nayeon bent down to sit next to her on the ground. “Also, I really think you’re doing a good job- I think your policies are just what we need right now.” 

“Really?” Jihyo breathed out. “That’s, awfully mature of you.”

At this Nayeon snorted. “I may do some stupid stuff, but I am an adult first and foremost. Besides, I really only do that stuff for you.”

“F-for me?”

“Yeah,” Nayeon chuckled, “you look nice when you smile, and I mean, really smile. Not fake smile whenever you’re talking politics.” 

-

Since that night, Jihyo began paying more attention to the older woman. 

And she wouldn’t lie- she was, impressed. Nayeon was incredibly thorough with her job, and not even in an overbearing way. 

Anytime she was scheduled to go outside the office, the latter would send out a team ahead of their arrival to double check the venue. 

Nayeon would always stay late with her- even if that meant staying overnight to finish paperwork. 

(And the reappearing box of granola bars underneath her desk were always a welcomed plus). 

Jihyo found that she liked how thoughtful Nayeon was of her needs, despite that obviously not being her job. 

She found that she liked how _real_ the woman was, how she never beat around the bush and just said whatever was on her mind. 

(She found that it was nice, being able to rely on someone who supported _her_ and not her title).

//

Soon enough, Spring turned into Summer, and Summer tapered off into Fall- leaving them with cool nights and breezy mornings. 

(And for the first time since she’d been sworn in, everything felt like it was going to be ok). 

(Of course, she should have known better). 

-

“Ms. Park,” Dahyun hissed while rushing into the office. 

“Yes?” Jihyo questioned without looking away from her computer. 

“Um, it’s your parents-“

“Just let it go to voicemail.” 

“Um, well, actually ma’am they’re-“

“Jihyo!” A gruff voice exclaimed as the door was slammed open. 

“Here. Y-your parents are here, ma’am.” Dahyun trailed off, head oscillating quickly between both parties. 

“Yes, I- see that, thank you Dahyun you may go.” Jihyo nodded gravely, pushing up from where she sat to greet her parents. 

“I hope you have a good excuse for ignoring our calls.” Her mother huffed, barely looking in her direction.

“My apologies, I’ve been very busy.” 

“Well, surely never too busy to talk with your dear parents?”

“What do you need.” Jihyo sighed, her patience waning. 

“We want to invite you to dinner tomorrow evening.” Her father spoke this time. “There’s someone we would like you to meet.” 

“Oh my god, are you two serious? No, absolutely not-“ Jihyo shook her head. 

“Well I’m afraid you don’t have a choice, dear.” Her mother smiled. “We have already told the young man’s parents that you were ready to be engaged.” 

“Well then I’m sure you can tell him I’ve changed my mind.” 

“We may have also taken some, incentive, for your hand.” 

Clenching her hand behind her back, Jihyo simply chuckled. 

This was exactly why she had been avoiding her parents. 

“So, you’re saying you were _bribed_ into selling me into an arranged marriage?” 

“Yes! Exactly, see, our hands were tied.” 

“Bullshit, you took a payout. That may have worked when I was eighteen, but not now. ” Jihyo seethed. 

“Don’t forget how you got here, without us you’d be on the street.”

“I think you’re forgetting who’s in charge here."

Her father practically growled at this, taking menacing steps forward. 

“I’d suggest you take a step back sir.” Nayeon suddenly spoke, striding out from the corner of the room to push Jihyo behind her back. 

“You will appear tomorrow, because this family has something I think you will also be interested in.” Her mother took a folder out and handed it over to Nayeon. “We’ll be taking our leave now.” 

Watching the doors close, Jihyo let the tension in her shoulders drop and took a calming breath. 

“They seem lovely.” Nayeon scoffed, tossing the folder on the desk. “You okay?”

“I, yes. Thank you Nayeon.” 

“Of course.” 

-

Combing a hand through her hair, Jihyo let out and undignified noise and spun around in her chair. 

It was late now, practically midnight, but she still found herself pouring over the file that her parents had left with her. 

“Alright, I think that’s enough for you right now,” Nayeon capped the open bottle on her desk. 

“What? Hey, come on, one more.” She tried following the older one, but found herself lightheaded and promptly sat back down. “Okay, you- might have a point.” 

“Why don’t we take you to your quarters ma’am.” 

“You know what really pisses me off?” Jihyo continued, ignoring Nayeon’s comment. “They’re right. I can’t say no.” 

“What do you mean you can’t say no? Just, say no.” 

“This family is willing to fund major projects for the country- funds that I know the board would never be willing to part with.” 

“So? I’ll say again, just say no. You’re one person, it isn’t your job to fix every single problem.” 

She nodded in understanding, and of course she saw where Nayeon was coming from. 

They were right, it wasn’t her job to fix every single problem. 

(But if the means were there, how could she justify not trying to fix things?)

//

If she were being honest, it was always like this. 

She was the middle child in a family of seven, and was always just _there_. 

Whenever something went wrong, she was the one that got blamed. 

When something had to be done, it was always her that had to go do it. 

And in all her twenty some years of life, she had always known this to be true. 

Even now, after her aunt was killed, she was the fourth to be offered the position.

(Could she have turned it down? Sure, but Jihyo knew her younger sisters were positively against the job and so she felt the responsibility to carry that burden for them). 

Despite her already having a steady job, that she _liked_ , she put others before her own needs. 

And perhaps that’s what she found so refreshing about Nayeon- that the woman actually payed attention to her and her needs. 

(And no, she wasn’t blind, she could tell that there was some kind of underlying connection between them- if one could call Nayeon’s blatant come ons a connection). 

It wasn’t that she found Nayeon unattractive or anything. But the fact of the matter was that Jihyo was her boss, and that would be entirely _unprofessional_. 

(The thing that got to her the most was really the knowledge that in another life, she could see herself falling for someone like Nayeon). 

(Maybe it was just her being wishful but she really felt like they could have had potential). 

// 

Dinner the following night was, awkward. 

The food was dry, her glass never seemed to stay full enough, and the _company_ kept trying to feel under her skirt. 

(So, it was awful, really, but she wanted to be optimistic). 

-

She suffers through it though, and at the end of the night, she drags herself back to the embassy and pours herself another glass of scotch. 

“You want one?” She asks before bringing the glass up to her lips. 

“No, thank you ma’am.” Nayeon speaks softly while securing the door. 

At this point, Jihyo knows she’s gone over her limit because she’s thinking about how good Nayeon looks in normal clothing and how it would feel to just lean in and kiss her and- the situation is all kinds of screwed up and she finds that she doesn’t feel it in herself to fight it anymore. 

And so she leans over Nayeon’s desk and pulls her forward by the collar. 

It’s quick, and she feels the older woman jerk back in shock but Jihyo still feels the softness of her lips and damn it if she doesn’t want to feel it again. 

“I’m not drunk.” She croaks out, leaning away slightly. 

“Then what are you?” Nayeon asks slowly, eyeing her with something that she can’t quite make out. 

Jihyo thinks for a moment and honestly- she’s tired. 

She’s lashing out, because that’s all she can do- because despite how ironic it sounds, she wants to feel in control of something in her life. 

Rounding the desk, Jihyo stops just shy of their knees bumping together and with shaky hands, she takes one of Nayeon’s hands into her own. 

“I just- I want to forget about tonight.” 

And that’s all it takes for Nayeon to understand because Jihyo finds herself being kissed roughly as her back is pressed against the wall. 

She doesn’t want to think about how she’s supposed to marry some creep in another month. 

She doesn’t want to think about how she has a meeting about expenditure reports tomorrow at six o’clock sharp. 

She doesn’t want to think about anything. 

(And for a moment, with her head tilted back as Nayeon trails their lips down her neck, she doesn’t). 


	2. Fooling the Fool

Politics, she finds, are really just a lot of trial and error. 

They're a lot of seeing how far you can push people, a lot of appeasing, and a lot of mistakes have to be made before anything good comes out of it. 

And maybe comparing her situation to politics is her subconscious way of coping- but Jihyo couldn't deny how scarily accurate it was.

Except perhaps this time it was slightly more severe- more like trial by fire, she'd say. 

Either way, she thought she was handling the aftermath rather well considering it all. 

(It probably helps that Nayeon is gone by the time she wakes up and the only evidence that last night even happened was the single granola bar sitting on the nightstand and the slight ache in her hips). 

And oddly enough, she doesn't even feel any regrets towards her actions, simply resignation. 

(She thinks that may be a little too telling of her current mental state). 

// 

Pressing her suit jacket down, Jihyo takes a deep breath and holds her head high before making her way from her quarters to her office. 

Just another day.

(And that was all fine and dandy until she sits down at her desk and sees a fidgeting Nayeon approaching her). 

“Ma’am.” Nayoen nodded curtly, bouncing on her feet clearly uncomfortable. 

“Ms. Im.” Jihyo nodded back, avoiding eye contact. 

“Look, about last night,” Nayeon began, “I think-“

“That it was completely unprofessional? Yes, I agree. And I know, I was the one to initiate it, and if this makes you too uncomfortable I completely understand if you wanted to- resign from your position here.” 

“Uh, well actually, I was just going to say that I, had a really good time.” 

“Oh.” 

(As much as Jihyo had imagined this conversation in her head, this was definitely one scenario she had not prepared for). 

“Well, I- I’m not sure how to go forward with that information, Ms. Im.”

“Nayeon, you can just call me Nayeon.”

-

(“This isn’t exactly something we can be open about, you know that, right?” 

“I know, we’ll just have to be careful.”)

// 

And so they keep their interactions behind closed doors, away from prying eyes. 

It wasn’t as if she had a lot of time to spare anyway- but Jihyo enjoyed it nonetheless. 

She enjoyed the subtle touches they would share between her meetings. 

She enjoyed it when they would sit together in her office and eat, exchanging hushed comments from their respective desks. 

And sometimes, when they got lucky, they were rewarded with a night away from everything. 

-

(Watching the headlines scroll across the screen made Jihyo’s mood turn sour. 

(All about how tactless and futile her moves have been so far- she’d like to see any one of them try and break a deadlock, but, she wasn't bitter about it). 

“I know it’s a longshot, and that money isn’t the only issue, but I still feel like this would be a great opportunity for us.” She lamented one evening after turning the television off. 

“Mm.”

“There's so much we could be doing with infrastructure, and I know if I could just get the approval from three more board members I could get some of my agenda passed within the next year." 

"Mm." 

"Are you even listening?" 

Feeling lips trailing across her back, she sighed and closed her eyes. 

“I always listen,” Nayeon mumbled, cheek pressed flush against Jihyo’s shoulder blade. “But, I also just want to sleep, and you’re thinking too much.” 

“I’m doing the right thing right? I mean, they might not see it as anything thing right now, but the longterm effects are what really matter. Right?” 

“Yes, of course you're doing the right thing. But honestly," Nayeon sighed, "I'm more concerned about you, and wish you'd just relax a bit."

"I know, sorry, I must be annoying just talking about work all the time." She sulked. 

"Hey, I didn't mean it like that, I just, worry about you." 

"I know. Thank you." 

“Hey,” Nayeon whispered, urging Jihyo to face her. "I'll always support you." 

She smiled into her pillow, "I know.").

//

It’s nearing the peak of Fall, and the cold weather has been making her allergies act up. 

“Are you kidding me? How are you even standing you look like death.” 

“I’ve told you, I’m fine.” Jihyo bit out as she held a tissue to her stuffy and red nose. 

“Ok, if you’re fine then get over here so I can take your temperature.” Nayeon spoke, waving the thermometer in the air. 

"No." 

"Park Jihyo." 

"You do know I'm still technically your boss, I could write you up for insubordination." Jihyo grumbled, but still trudged her way over to Nayeon's desk. 

"No need to get snippy." Nayeon rolled her eyes.

-

As it turned out, she did in fact have a slight fever, which, somehow ended up morphing into the flu over night. 

("I can't believe you let this go so long, aren't you supposed to be the responsible one in this relationship?" 

"What's that supposed to mean?").

"I'm not leaving, I can just stay here and I'll be fine." Jihyo stubbornly continued answering her emails. 

"Absolutely not, you're going to get some rest." 

"But there's so much work to be done I can't just leave." 

"Am I going to have to kidnap you?"

"Wait, what?" 

-

She wasn't sure what was worse, the fact that Nayeon had actually gone through with her threat, or the fact that she was dangerously nauseous. 

Probably both. 

"Where are you even taking me?" 

"To my place, duh." Nayeon spoke while pulling into the parking garage of a small apartment complex. 

"We could have just stayed in my quarters you know." She reasoned.

"If you're in the same building as your office, you're still going to work because you're more stubborn than I am, and that's saying something." Nayeon scoffed. "Think of this as a forced sabbatical for you." 

"Somehow, that doesn't sound reassuring." 

"You'll thank me later." Nayeon waved her forward after unlocking her apartment door. 

Stepping into the threshold, Jihyo was met with a cozy atmosphere. 

(It gave off a lived in feel- something she really hadn't expected from someone like Nayeon).

"You can make yourself comfortable, I need to check the perimeter." 

Nodding absentmindedly, Jihyo slowly ventured further into the apartment, pausing every step to appraise the place. 

The couch was a large thing, taking up the almost a quarter of the living room- the cushions were inviting enough and the various throws atop it suggested it was well used. 

There was a decent sized tv that sat in front of it with a stack of movies leaning haphazardly to its right, and bookshelves lined the far left wall. 

And as she looked though the numerous titles that inhabited the shelves, she realized that she really didn't know as much about Nayeon as she had thought.

"Is this your family?" She asked after hearing the door shut and lock again.

"Mm? Oh, yeah." Nayeon nodded, rounding the shelf to look at the frame. "That's my older brother, my younger sister, and then my mom and dad." 

In the photo, Nayeon's sister was hanging affectionately off her arm while her brother was giving her bunny ears; their parents smiling indulgently in he background. 

"They seem wonderful." Jihyo smiled.

"Yeah, they're ok." Nayeon laughed. 

"Do you think- would you ever consider letting me meet them?" 

"I mean, sure if you're up for it." Nayeon shrugged, wrapping her arms around Jihyo from behind. "You're basically a celebrity to them, they'd love that." 

"Ok, next time they're in town we should all get together." She turned to smile brightly at an amused Nayeon. 

"Whatever you want." 

"Nayeon?" 

"Yeah?" 

"I think I'm going to puke."

//

She spends four days recuperating at Nayeon's place, and by the end of it, she finds that she doesn't want to leave. 

Not after she learns that Nayeon likes her coffee sweet with a dash of creamer.

Not after she learns that Nayeon has an affinity for dancing around in her sleepwear when she thinks no one is watching. 

And especially not after she remembers that in less than three days she would have to publicly announce her engagement.

It's a slippery slope, and Jihyo feels herself falling deeping into her mind trying to sort the whole thing out.

There isn't an easy out, she realizes- that she's trapped herself between doing her job and fulfilling her own needs. 

(She doesn't feel the two options are on equal footing). 

//

"You look beautiful." Nayeon breathes out as she steps out from the dressing room.

"T-thanks." She smiled sadly, tugging at the strap of her dress. 

The ball was in two hours and she all she could feel was dread for what was to come. 

"It'll be ok," Nayeon stepped forward, grasping weakly at her hand. "You have to do this, we both knew that." 

"Yeah. I have to do this." She nodded, biting her lip. 

"Right." 

"Nayeon-"

"I need to go check in with the rest of the staff." Nayeon quickly exited with reddened ears. 

Jihyo knew they hadn't talked about their relationship for a reason.

She knew they were both just living in the moment and were ignoring the elephant in the room.

Now, that obviously wasn't cutting it- and if the ache she had in her chest was anything to go by, she knew that she couldn't hold her tongue for much longer. 

-

She refrains from drinking the entire night and delivers a template speech from a notecard. 

The event is lavish and loud and it makes her skin crawl, but everyone else appears to be having the time of their lives and give her a thundering round of applause when she announces her engagement. 

"Ms. Park," her fiancé, Jihoon, bows slightly. "A dance?"

She smiles a forced smile and takes his outstretched hand. 

His grin is the same lecherous one he wore at their first dinner meeting, and Jihyo feels herself shudder in his grasp. 

But people smile as they pass and so she grits her teeth and sways to the soft tune. 

(And it all feels so wrong- his hands aren't as soft as Nayeons, his cologne is suffocating, and she finds herself agitated by his clumsy footwork). 

She spots Nayeon in the corner, boring holes into the back of Jihoon's head and it makes her heart burn with want. 

Suddenly, she feels ill and practically rips herself away from the others grasp. 

"Sorry, I- please excuse me for a moment." 

-

She's barely alone in her office for two minutes before the doors open again and Nayeon strides in. "What happened? Did he touch you again?" 

Jihyo simply shakes her head but stays mum, watching from behind her desk as Nayeon stares at her expectedly. "I-I just wasn't feeling well." 

"Do you think you're coming down with a fever again?" Nayeon's eyebrows knitted together as she stepped closer. 

"N-no it isn't that I- I just," She takes a deep breath and looks directly in the others eyes. "I just- he wasn't you ."

"Me?" Nayeon says lowly, closing the distance between them and leaning their foreheads together.

Taking a shuddering breath in, she shakes her head again. "I can't do it, I can't marry Jihoon, because- well, because I-" She chokes. 

"I know," Nayeon sooths, reaching up to cup her face between her hands. "I know me too." 

Jihyo closes her eyes and leans in to gently kiss Nayeon before she feels her back hit the edge of the desk and herself being lifted slightly to sit atop it. 

It's not rushed like the last time and she allows herself to sink into the warmth the other offered. 

Reaching up, she tilts her head further and uses her arms to pull Nayeon's head closer. 

It's not long before she feels steady hands pushing her dress up slightly- Nayeon leans away, silently asking for permission to continue which she gladly grants. 

And it's too intense- the feeling of Nayeon so close, the feeling of contentment after giving into her true desires. 

She's breathing harshly and when Nayeon grips her hips tightly with her free hand and gently bites down on her collar bone in such a possessive manner she can't help but to feel herself clench around the latter's fingers. 

(And she's so lost in it that she almost missed the entrance of one more person into the room- almost).

But the sound of clapping from behind them is deafening and makes Nayeon still and she feels her own blood run cold. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for the wait, I'm honestly just writing pretty slowly for some reason- also I just really suck at mature writing (yikes). Turns out this is going to be three chapters now (but who knows I may change my mind again). Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! (P.S. I swear I'll be getting back to my other stories soon!).


	3. The Good And The Bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things in italics are thoughts/past events and this chapter is told completely from Nayeon’s POV<

Nayeon was never one to care about all the frills and glamour that came with wealth- was never one to care about keeping up appearances.

But she knew Jihyo was. 

(She knew Jihyo _had_ to worry about such things). 

And so she would admit to feeling some guilt about their current situation. 

Mostly though, she just regretted not stabbing that letter opener through Jihoon's skull because, _god,_ he really was an undeserving piece of-

_-_

_The room is dark and all she can see and all she can feel is Jihyo._

_And as she's nosing into the crook between the others neck and shoulder, she stills because there's a sliver of light that draws her attention._

_Eyeing the door with contempt, Nayeon waits, ready to chew out whoever dares to interrupt them- and when she sees Jihoon creep in, grin in full force and slowly clapping, she can't help the low growl that escapes._

_"Well, I certainly can't say I saw this coming." Jihoon drawls out, stopping in the doorway. "How disappointing, I though you and I really hit it off Jihyo."_

_Jihyo stays silent, fingers still threaded through Nayeon's hair as their grip becomes significantly tighter, not daring to look back._

_She follows suit, but that doesn't stop her from glaring._

_"Nothing to say for yourself?" Jihoon chuckles. "Well that's ok, I'm sure when people get wind of this they'll do enough talking for the both of you."_

_And even though every fiber in her being is burning, Nayeon silently watches as Jihoon exits- hands balling into fists as she hears, "Don't stop on my account, please, continue," float in from the hallway._

_She's fuming at this point, but more concerning than her own rage was the fact that Jihyo continued to hold her in a vice grip._

_"Jihyo?" She spoke gently. "Hey, you okay?"_

_Pulling her head up, she frowns as Jihyo's arms fall to their sides limply and bangs cast even darker shadows over their face._

_(The tension is suffocating, and all Nayeon wants to do is escape)._

_-_

After all but having to drag Jihyo out of the building, Nayeon coaxes them into her car and starts heading back to her apartment. 

Jihyo is silent the entire time- staring out the window with puffy, red rimmed eyes that Nayeon feels could spill over with tears at any moment. 

(She knows they won't though, because Jihyo hates crying and she knows they'll try to appear strong even though all they want to do is break). 

Once they arrive, she immediately goes to gather her softest set of sleepwear and instructs Jihyo to change out of their dress, pushing them into the bathroom before shutting the door. 

Instead of waiting, she makes her way to her kitchen and begins to prepare a kettle of tea, leaning against the stove for support while waiting for the water to heat.

Her previous anger forgotten, it was instead replaced by concern, making her try (unsuccessfully) to think of solution. 

There was no doubt in her mind that Jihoon clearly identified the both of them, and knew for a fact that he would keep his word and spill about what he had seen. 

So that really only left her with two options. 

Take matters into her own hands and find a way to silence Jihoon, or, sit back and do nothing. 

And after walking back into the living room to find Jihyo, knees tucked under their chin looking so small and vulnerable while watching the news, she realizes she wouldn't be doing nothing- she would simply be supporting the person who _really_ mattered in the situation. 

Sighing, Nayeon pushes the steaming mug of tea into Jihyo's hand before settling down on he couch beside them, using the remote to change the channel to a loud sitcom rerun with an even louder laugh track. 

They're both silent, but after a moment Jihyo scoots close enough to rest their head on Nayeon's shoulder while sipping quietly on their drink.

(She counts that as a win).

//

The days following are tension filled- anticipating when Jihyo’s ex-fiancé would break the news.

And when it does come out, early on a Friday morning the next week, the media has a field day- calling it a scandal, a blow to Jihyo's position of leadership, and a peek at the true character of the new monarch. 

(What the hell did they know?)

Nayeon seethes, but Jihyo doesn't react after watching the headlines scroll across the bottom of the monitor for the first time, nor do they falter during the press conference they attend just an hour later. 

(But she sees how Jihyo clears their agenda from noon on and has Dahyun put everyone directly to voicemail).

"That's it- there's no way I'm getting anything done now." Jihyo speaks, voice clear, and somehow that makes Nayeon even more tense. 

"There's still time, you submitted the proposal the day after- well, you know." She cringes. "The board may have already voted, and those are irrevocable."

"True, but even if it does pass, the people have to decide after that." Jihyo smiled wryly. "It hasn't even been a day and my approval rating has dropped by thirteen percent."

"If they're smart, they should be able to see past this." 

Jihyo blinked. "I just- I have so much time left, my entire life practically, and this happens _now_."

"Do you regret it then? Us?" She deadpans in return, knowing that would be the only way to get actual answers.

This time Jihyo looks straight at her but Nayeon can't read their face at all. 

"I wish- it didn't happen this way." Jihyo starts slowly. "I wish we'd met before."

Her heart falls at that. 

"But," the other continued, "that doesn't mean I regret it happening. I want to be with you Nayeon, I do. There's just so much to consider, and this- this is just a small fraction of the repercussions." 

She nods, throat tight with emotion. 

She understands that Jihyo's being logical, she also knows that Jihyo isn't talking solely about herself- that this was now an issue that encompassed both of them. 

(She wished the truth didn't hurt as much as it did). 

Jihyo rises from her chair and moves to stand infront of her. "The past couple of days, you've been nothing but considerate of me, and I appreciate that. I've been able to think a lot about this- us- and I've come to the conclusion that, I'm willing to stick this out, only if that's what you want too of course." 

This surprises Nayeon. "Even if people don't approve?" 

"Yeah, even if people don't approve." 

Nayeon thinks for a moment before leaning in to place a kiss on Jihyo's cheek, eliciting a small laugh and a wide smile. "Ok, if you're ok with it- let's give them a show." 

//

Jihyo, she knows wasn't over the whole ordeal just like that- but they both felt the repercussions were a small price to pay as long as they were together. 

Nayeon resigns from her position the following week to save face- citing personal reasons on the official form. 

Jihyo’s bill barely passes, only implemented after a few members of the board argue to retract their votes and fail miserably.

And, as all storms do, the frenzy of the scandal passes- leaving in its wake a new terrain for them to navigate. 

Through it all (and to the pleasant surprise of them both) many people still supported Jihyo, others remained neutral, and only a small group renounced Jihyo as one unfit to rule. 

Not like Nayeon cared either way.

She learned that it was impossible to have everyone pleased at once, and that even though that was unfortunate, in the end as long as _they_ was happy- nothing could be more important than that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s finished! Thanks to all those who have supported and read this story, I’ve never written this pairing before so it was fun being able to experiment with it and hopefully you guys enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So I told myself the last thing I needed to do was start another fic...but my hand slipped. I'm thinking the next chapter is going to resolve this into a two-shot, but again, I usually suck at sticking with outlines so we'll see. Apologies for any typos, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
